


fallin’ flower

by zhonqli



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fairy glitter is a legendary book, First Meetings, Fluff, JUST KISS ALREADY, Jellal hates pretty boys, Jellal is a florist, Library, M/M, Rarepair, They‘re both awkward as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhonqli/pseuds/zhonqli
Summary: jellal’s weak when it comes to pretty boys.
Relationships: Jellal Fernandes/Gray Fullbuster
Kudos: 11





	fallin’ flower

**Author's Note:**

> HEY HEY HEY!!! this is my first time writing a fairy tail au. this was supposed to be my entry for a challenge on twitter (you’ll write depending on gifs) and i got florist + architect + spoon/fork + library!!! i changed it a little though. they’re both awkward asf so pls bear with them <3333 
> 
> please enjoy!!!!

* * *

“fairy glitter... fairy glitter... w-wait, what? this is the fiction section...” jellal pauses briefly upon realizing that he’s been searching at the wrong book section in the past few minutes. glancing again at the sign hanging from the ceiling with its bold red letters saying ‘fiction’, the lad tries to blink, as if it would re-assemble itself to ‘flowers’ instead. when it didn’t, (honestly, jellal thinks that it’s the lack of sleep and the cups of coffee for brunches that affect him), he lets out a pitiful groan, his visage contorting into something akin to frustration. 

“fuck,” he curses under his breath and leans his forehead against the old books, his lips trembling and his breaths getting shallow. jellal then wills himself hard not to burst into tears here and there and convinces himself that he’ll just have to head to the right section and he‘ll definitely find fairy glitter there. (keyword: convinces).

“just where the hell is fairy glitter?” the bluenette mumbles as he desperately tries to stop his tears from welling in his eyes, “i’ve been looking for that book for months already. i visited many libraries and even put a risk on my job yet i still can’t f-find it,” he whispers, his voice breaking at the end of the sentence. it is true, though, that after months of searching for the rare fairy glitter book (he needs a hardcopy since there are no pdfs and real info about it that can be found on google. so much for being able to answer all your questions, google), he still hasn’t found it. now the single library in magnolia is the only option left for him since he cannot travel that far; there are still piles of projects in his to-do list and professor prolyusica might kill him if he didn’t pass those on time. 

speaking of his professor, the bluenette just realized that there is a project to be passed tomorrow. _well, perhaps he fucked up,_ jellal thinks. 

he wants to smack himself, _hard_ , because really, he should’ve checked the shelves’ label first rather than just testing his luck. time is important to him, being a busy man and all and a trip to their town’s dusty library definitely isn’t something that the blue-haired lad should be doing right now. all those minutes wasted in looking for a book about the marvelous fairy glitter flower in the fiction section could’ve been him attending to his actual choirs at the flower shop just at the center of magnolia or him working on his long due project. 

but finding the book is also important to him. if ever the book isn’t here then at least he’ll stop looking for a while and maybe finally start focusing on his studies and job. he’s going broke already and classes just became more hard to understand so perhaps not finding the book will be a good thing. perhaps. 

“maybe while i’m here i’ll just get meredy a book then i’ll work on my project... wait, come to think of it, didn’t some people consider the fairy glitter as fictional? they weren’t really sure if such flower really existed before! perhaps, i could find some information regarding that—huh? oh—”

_“my oreo ice cream...”_

a deafening silence then envelopes the narrow space between the fiction and non-fiction sections as jellal stares to what, or rather, _who,_ that bumped into him. “i beg your pardon?” is the only thing that comes out of the blue-haired lad’s lips as he tries to comprehend what just happened and his confusion must have shown on his face because the guy in front of him just shakes his head. “ah, i’m sorry. i mean—uh... just look at the floor.”

“huh?” 

the lad in front of him looks like he’s around jellal’s age, around 19-20. trailing his eyes at the guy‘s face, jellal fights hard at the gasp building in his throat because wow, _wow, he’s beautiful_. he didn’t know the world was able to create such an ethereal being as him, (or maybe that’s just jellal’s metaphors again) and it’s so unfair, so illegal. the guy’s black hair is a mess, like it hasn’t been combed for months but it suited the man, really. he has piercing eyes, with the same color of his hair and his lips, oh his lips, jellal has never wanted to just melt and vanish so much right at the moment. he knows he’s gay as fuck and a pretty boy is just going to be a disaster for him. (one of his weaknesses are pretty boys). 

the internal turmoil stops and he’s brought back to reality when he hears the man clear his throat and his gaze follows the way the guy’s adam’s apple bobbed. “please look at the floor and not at my face.” the raven says, embarrassment evident in his voice.

“oh,” pink then dusted the crème-colored expanse of the bluenette’s cheeks, mortified at being caught. “o-oh—oh y-yeah.” jellal repeats, stammering with his voice smaller than usual. his whole body felt like it’s on fire and his skin burns in embarrassment (damn pretty boys and their effect on him!).

realizing he’s still staring at the raven, he quickly tears his gaze away from the said man and obliges to his wish. at first, there’s nothing on the floor that caught his attention since it’s just like what the floor was before the man bumped into him but when his eyes dart to the man’s feet he looks up suddenly, his eyes now blaring with accusation. “why are you eating ice cream inside of a library?”

“u-uhm,” the raven grins sheepishly whilst scratching his nape. jellal follows the movement and wonders how does the lad manage to make every movement cute, because it is just so unfair. “i was making my plates here since my dorm’s currently packed with loud people. i thought while i’m here i’ll go grab a book and then yeah, i forgot i just bought an ice cream before going in here so i decided to eat it before it completely melts.” 

“and?” the blue-haired lad raises an eyebrow, cheering himself in his mind for being able to get his act together again. cute boys make him weak but rules are rules! (plus the cranky librarian might put the blame on him when she sees the mess on the floor and that’s what scaring him the most). 

“and i then i bumped into something and the spoon fell...” the raven lets out a nervous chuckle. in his right hand is what jellal supposes to be a little container of ice cream. the bluenette sighs, “eating here is still not right, you know...” 

“right, i know. i’m sorry. i’ll just clean this mess up.” 

“yeah, okay, that’s... great.” 

a few moments passed and the awkward silence between the two men just seemed to get worse. avoiding eye contact, jellal coughs and opens his mouth, “w-well, i g-gotta go—” and then what he’s saying got interrupted when the raven suddenly takes a hold of his wrist and pulls him to a corner hidden by the other bookshelves. “w-woi! what are you doing?”

a hand clamps his mouth and that’s when jellal realizes the situation they’re currently in, his eyes widening in the process; he has his back pressed against a bookshelf and their faces are just a few inches apart from each other. the other guy doesn’t seem to realize their current position since he’s looking in other direction and it just made things for jellal worse. his face burned whilst his heart trashes wildly against his chest. there’s also a faint buzz in his ears while he tries to calm his raging heart down. 

“shh! the librarian almost caught us!” the raven whisper-shouts, still not looking his way. “that was scary! thankfully the old lady didn’t notice the ice cream on the floor! we could just forget about that and...” the lad trails off when his eyes suddenly clash with jellal’s and it seems that the situation he’s taken them into has finally sunk in mind. 

crimson painted the said lad’s features then and jellal thinks pink suits him very well. the raven’s cheeks just became redder and the blue-haired lad wonders why. “i don’t really know how to respond to that but thank you, i guess? pink isn’t my favorite color, though...” 

oh. 

_oh. did he say that aloud?_

“well... eh, sorry.” the raven mumbles as he quickly distances himself from jellal. avoiding jellal’s gaze, he continues, “that must’ve been uncomfortable as hell for you. i just panicked, that’s all...”

“what’s your name?” and before jellal can comprehend what has just come out of his lips, the lad answers fast. “i’m gray. gray fullbuster.”

“gray, it is, then? p-please come out with me.”

_oh fuck_ , jellal thinks. he can’t control what goes out of his mouth anymore; but fuck it, he can’t just let this opportunity pass. hell, he doesn’t even know if gray’s gay. 

“huh—” 

“come out with me.” he repeats, but this time, his voice didn’t his waver. (jellal really hates himself but he hates pretty boys more). 

“that was fast, huh? alright then.” gray lets out a laugh that made jellal feel warm from the inside. “w-wait, really?” the latter’s eyes widen, not really expecting gray to agree. although his cheeks are also as red as jellal’s, he manages to give jellal a playful smirk. “yeah. of course. but really, you should’ve introduced yourself to your date first.” 

upon realizing that he hasn’t even given his name to gray yet, his face felt hotter and jellal didn’t know that his face can even get redder than it already is. “jellal,” he breathes out. “jellal fernandes.” 

and when gray gives him a smile that can even compete with the sun itself, everything didn’t matter for him anymore. in fact, he thinks that maybe looking for a book in a wrong section of a library didn’t turn out bad at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are very appreciated!!!!


End file.
